Scott Bombilla
Scott Bombilla is the brother of Rose Bombilla and the son of Melody Bombilla. He is an original character in'' Adventures In Kanto,'' and is also the main character. Appearance Scott has short brown hair and greenish-hazel eyes. He wears a blue and black baseball cap, blue jeans, red tennis shoes, and a yellow shirt with a green jacket. Character Scott was homeschooled all of his life, and he often grew jealous of both his Sister and his friends, because they were able to experience the things that he wasn't able to. Despite not learning about Pokemon much by his childhood, Scott's main goal in life is to be the best Pokemon Trainer of all time, however, once his dream finally started, he realized it was much harder than he had hoped it was going to be. Scott is extremely gullible, and is often teased about this by Jill. This is shown when, prior to his journey he believed everything he saw on TV, and when he bought a Remoraid from the Magikarp Salesman. Scott loves and cares for all Pokemon, and aims to catch as much as possible. He is childhood friends with his rival, Tony. Since his early childhood, Scott has been afraid of being deep underwater and has a fear of heights. Badges Earned Indigo League * Cascade Badge *Boulder Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Marsh Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Orange Archipelago * Coral-Eye Badge * Sea Ruby Badge * Spike Shell Badge * Jade Star Badge Pokemon 'In Rotation:' [[Ivysaur|'Ivysaur']] was given to him in The Journey Begins, and evolved in ''The Orange League Finale! Part 2''. Ivysaur was the very first Pokemon that Scott obtained, and the two of them have the closest bond out of any Pokemon in his team. Ivysaur is almost always seen outside of its ball, and it hates being in one. [[Octillery|'Octillery']]' '''was' bought in Magikarp Con Man, and evolved in [[Good To See You|'Good To See You']]. ' Octillery has always been very mature and listened to its owner, as it has never been shown to be confused or argue with what Scott says. Many people are impressed with Scott for owning this Pokemon, due to it belonging in a different region. [[Eevee|'Eevee']] was given to him in[[ Prepare for Trouble| ''Prepare for Trouble]]. '' ''Similarly to Ivysaur, Eevee isn't fond of being in a Pokeball, but is slightly more willing to than Ivysaur, as it has been shown to return to its ball several times. Eevee's dream is to one day evolve, and constantly works hard with its trainer to try to achieve this. [[Squirtle|'Squirtle',]] Egg received in [[An Egg-citing Adventure!|''An Egg-citing Adventure!]] and hatched in [[An Unforgettable Night|''An Unforgettable Night]]. '' ''Squirtle is very clumsy and unaware, and often times drozes off while in battle, much to Scott's annoyance. Squirtle hatched from its egg after an emerency operation involving its egged being cracked, and it was born much smaller than its regular species and has even been shown with a few disabilities. [[Kadabra|'Kadabra']], was caught in ''Scott Catches A Pokemon'', and evolved in ''The Last Step! Part 2''. '' Kadabra was actually the first Pokemon that Scott caught himself. It took a while for this Pokemon to adapt to the Pokemon Training life, but eventually it learned to love his Trainer. It was frustrated as an Abra due to only being able to use one move, but it quickly grew in power and confidence upon evolving. [[Growlithe|'Growlithe']], caught in [[Fiery Resentment|''Fiery Resentment]]. '' ''Prior to joining Scott's team, this Pokemon was in Tony's team, where it was physically and emotionally abused. Starving and weak, Scott eventually found this Pokemon and rescued it. Growlithe was uneasy with its trainer as first as it was afraid it would be like his previous trainer, but the Pokemon quickly fell in love with his trainer. [[Electabuzz|'Electabuzz']] was caught in The Lightning of Kinkan Island! Electabuzz hides in a giant mystery. Electabuzz almost never obeys its trainer, and often attacks viciously without command. It is quite possibly one of Scott's strongest Pokemon, able to generate an extreme amount of electricity, but with Scott unable to control it, it's also one of his most oblivious Pokemon. Something about its past causes it not to listen to people, but it isn't currently known why. [[Farfetch'd|'Farfetch'd']] was caught in ''A Farfetch'd Situation'' 'Scott rescued this Pokemon along with several more of its species from Poachers. Farfetch'd was very young, and couldn't migrate with the rest of its friends. Scott invited the Pokemon to its party, and it cheerfully accepted. '''In Professor Oak's Lab: 'Paras ' was caught in Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest!. Paras normally remains in Professor Oak's lab, as he doesn't use it for battling. Paras was the Pokemon that Scott caught for a Bug-Catching contest. Saddly, he did not win, but was still able to keep the Pokemon. Paras was first shown to be a bit shy towards her trainer, not knowing exactly what to do when they first met. However, she would gladly help its trainer during any time if he needed assistance. Gallery ScottRomance.png|Romantic Scott Screenshot 2014-05-14 at 2.08.36 PM.png|Other Artwork Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Kanto